Operation Klaroline!
by MusicMessenger16
Summary: Kol picks up on the underlying attraction between Klaus and Caroline, which leads him to enlist the help of Rebekah, Elijah and co. along with a certain fiery witch. The path to Klaroline may prove to be more difficult with opposing forces (see, Tyler) but Kol is determined to get the pair together no matter what! Drunken confessions, karaoke, and more crazy schemes ensue. R
1. Chapter 1

A.N Just another fluffy klaroline fic. Kol is here because in my humble opinion, the way they killed him off and the way they dealt with his death (or lack thereof) was just wrong. On so many levels.

_It started with a whisper__  
__And that was when I kissed her__  
__And then she made my lips hurt__  
__I could hear the chitchat__  
__Take me to your love shack__  
__Mamas always gotta backtrack__  
__When everybody talks back_

Caroline Forbes inwardly groaned, glaring heatedly at the current bane of her existence; the whole goddamn kitchen. Sauce was everywhere, various cooking utensils scattered randomly; it looked like someone had ransacked the kitchen and smeared ingredients everywhere for extra effect. She was so screwed.

Sighing, she managed to (barely) get the chunks of lettuce (yes, lettuce) out of her hair before tripping over what seemed to be air. After all, who said all vampires were graceful anyway? Swallowing her pride, she bit her lip indecisively, before checking the time. Crap. Her mother, Liz, would most likely stumble upon the trainwreck also known as the kitchen, in less than two hours, and Caroline didn't even manage to make a decent cake! She should've known, really, store-bought was always the right choice in the Forbes household.

Attempting to calm her sudden nerves, she shifted impatiently as her phone dialed, half wondering if what she was going to do was a mistake in the making. Just as she was about to hang up, the familiar smooth, yet slightly husky voice filled her ears.

"You called, love?" Caroline gulped, taking a deep breath.

She had absolutely no reason to be nervous, right? Wrong. It was always wrong when it came to dealing with Klaus. Whom she called voluntarily. She could just picture Bonnie and Elena's disapproving glares, not that Elena could talk, after all, she was with _Damon. _The same guy who pretty much raped her. But, other than that, he was a total keeper-In her frazzled state, she managed to drop her phone before running to the door, opening it to see _him._

Klaus smirked at her 'deer-in-the-headlights' expression as she drank in his calm essence. His blue eyes were uncharacteristically sparkling with hints of mischief as he leaned oh-so-casually against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline blurted out, flushing as she heard her voice waver noticeably.

"Sure, I'd love to come in." Klaus replied sarcastically, shooting her the classic Mikaelson smirk. Caroline rolled her eyes in response, reluctantly stepping aside so that he could come in.

"So. What brings you here? Looking to torture more people with your presence?" Caroline asked dryly, fighting the urge to grin as she heard him laugh amusedly. However, it seemed fighting was a futile effort, as she involuntarily allowed a soft smile to spread across her lovely features.

Klaus caught her gaze, raising an eyebrow, as if silently asking her why her expression had suddenly changed.

"It's nice to hear you genuinely laughing instead of the usual evil 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-all' villain-y laugh," She explained casually.

"Evil laugh? Isn't that a bit cliché?" "Aren't _we _a bit cliché?"

Klaus looked even more intrigued at her impulsive response.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, love?" He asked her cautiously, trying in vain to keep the level of hope he felt to a minimum.

Caroline blinked, wincing a bit; _and this is why you think before you speak, idiot!_

"I beg your pardon?" "What?"

The corners of Klaus' mouth twitched into a small grin as he observed her behavior. Flustered, distracted and slightly dazed…if it were anyone but Caroline, he would've been sure that she was nervous—scared of him, maybe. However, since it was Caroline, he knew the odds were slim. She, unlike 98 percent of the supernatural beings that knew him, was never nervous or scared of him, a quality he was secretly quite grateful for.

"I believe you just called me an idiot? Unless there are some imaginary friends you aren't telling me about."

Caroline took a deep breath, ignoring his side comment before dramatically gesturing to the direction of the crash site. "Okay, so the reason I called you here, was becaaaause of this!"

Klaus took in the horrific sight, his eyes widening. Turning towards the sheepish girl, he coughed before saying "Caroline, love, you neglected to mention on the phone that Hurricane Katrina hit your kitchen."

Glaring playfully at the hybrid, she responded somewhat mischievously; "Oh, ha ha. For your information, I neglected to mention any details on our little phone conversation, which brings me back to my first question; why are you here? I mean, how'd you know that I killed my kitchen, because as I recall, you're a hybrid, not psychic!"

Putting her hands on her hips, she attempted to beat him at the whole 'intense staring thing' but gave up to no avail. Totally unfair, considering he had 1000 years of experience.

Klaus chuckled again, (and god knows how much she unwillingly enjoyed that sound) "One could say that I thought you were in danger, due to _your uneven breathing." _He spoke in a low, nearly raspy tone. Deciding to take a risk (because god knows she's one of the only people he'd ever risk anything for) Klaus cautiously approached her to a closer proximity.

Caroline felt flustered, briefly wondering if vampires could blush, because if they could, she'd be as red as lava. "Yes, w-well, one could also say, _you just wanted an excuse to come over here." _The blonde crossed her arms challengingly, smiling in satisfaction though it didn't last for long.

Klaus shrugged, shooting her a rare cheeky grin, "Well, I'm here to save you from your obvious lack of cooking skills, a real prince charming, aren't I?" he deadpanned, smirking triumphantly at the pleased laugh he received.

She took his hand carelessly, dragging him to the inside of the kitchen, both not expecting to feel a vibrant spark running through them as their hands met. He, of course, couldn't be more pleased as she incited the physical contact, despite the limitedness of it all, he couldn't help but feel a very human giddiness building up though he masked it with a small smirk.

Caroline, trying to shake it off as electricity—which honestly didn't sound any better in her head, but hello, she was so **not **supposed to be feeling all freaking euphoric over _hands. _Furiously pushing all the soon to follow innuendos in her head, she instantly dropped his hand before speaking.

"Prince charming? Please, more like my dark knight." Cursing furiously at herself, Caroline sharply took another breath. Shit. Praying that she wouldn't notice her slip up, she quickly shoved the worn recipe that _she was supposedly working on, _into his arms.

Being ever observant, he of course noticed how she'd said '_my dark knight' _and just like that, the stern principles he'd built and forced upon his nature crumbled, as hope, something he normally deemed as useless, flooded the banks of his mind.

"Does this say tablespoon or teaspoon? Either way, some spoon is involved." She nervously began to ramble.

"And this is what, exactly?" Klaus finally asked, before quickly using vampire speed to flawlessly clean up the kitchen.

"Firstly, thanks for being the clean up brigade. Secondly, it's a classic Forbes cake recipe or something. My mom wanted me to make it for another fundraiser, but as you so eloquently put it, I can't cook." Caroline explained, somewhat impishly while grabbing some more flower.

"Lucky for you, I can."

And in less than an hour, they'd managed to make an above average cake, with the use of Caroline's direction and Klaus' culinary skills.

She beamed excitedly "It looks awesome!" she exclaimed, recklessly throwing her arms around him for a celebratory hug. Sighing in content, he returned her hug in a gentle manner that was usually only reserved for his family, and maybe Stefan back in their golden days of friendship.

While she didn't want to, Caroline pulled away as she bounded towards the sofa, her eyes beckoning him to come over. Sitting beside her, Klaus bravely decided to approach the subject that continually breached his mind.

"Do you still disagree that I'm not charming?" he teased, carefully tucking a loose strand of her blond hair behind her hair.

Before she could reply, he continued mischievously, "though I'm perfectly fine with being _your dark knight." _

The close proximity between them could be cut by a knife, as both remained perfectly still, their eyes communicating in ways their words failed them. Unfortunately for them, the mood was cut short as the loud sound of a door slamming caused Caroline to jump away discomposedly.

Klaus growled irritated, not bothering to hide his frustration. As the footsteps gradually got louder, he silently envisioned various ways to kill whoever interrupted what could have been his chance to finally change his 'friend status' with Caroline. Damn it.

"Well, hello, sweet Caroline!" The cheerful voice of Kol Mikealson rang out in the otherwise silent household. He shot his older brother an amused, wicked smirk, as he surveyed the scene before him. Klaus was practically melting in agitation (not so good vibes, coming from the angry glares he received) while Caroline was pointedly avoiding eye contact as she slowly moved further away from said hybrid.

Kol raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms before secretly shooting Klaus a knowing wink. Klaus inwardly groaned, struggling to keep himself from smacking the younger Mikaelson.

"Kol. What are you doing here?" Klaus ground out, not bothering to hide his obvious irritation.

"Elijah, our dearest older brother, wanted to see what you were up to after running out on our family meeting!"

Klaus huffed, rolling his eyes for good measure "And you didn't think to call me?"

Kol merely chuckled again while Caroline watched the somewhat brotherly interaction with fascinated perception. Not that she liked to admit it, she enjoyed watching Klaus get in touch with his humanity. It only proved her point that he wasn't just a psycho.

"Oh, please, brother, when do I ever _think? _So, what are we talking about?" Kol continued under the pretense of being naïve.

Catching Kol's devious wink, Klaus smirked before opening his mouth, his mind entertaining all the possible things he could say. Sensing what he was about to say, Caroline in her panicked state, managed to blurt out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Batman!" Realizing just how ridiculous she sounded, she quickly added "So I'm into superheroes, sue me!"

Klaus stifled a grin at her expense, enjoying her flustered expression. Kol sniggered slightly, grinning. "Really? Nik didn't mention that in his exhaustingly long rambles about you." He teased, smiling brightly at Klaus' scowl and Caroline's uncomfortable body language.

"So, Caroline, since you like superheroes, you wouldn't happen to have The Dark Knight Rises on bluray, yeah?"

Caroline laughed in spite of herself, getting off the couch to retrieve the dvd. Klaus followed her, whispering in her ear from behind her. "You don't have to indulge him, love." She involuntarily shivered at their closeness and his husky tone. "Who said it's for him?"

Kol watched them amusedly, snickering at the obvious suppressed attraction lingering in the air. _Well, well. Looks like the big bad brother is finally in love. At least it's not another Tatia…_

They settled down, each having different thoughts running through their minds as the movie played. Caroline hesitantly maintained a small distance between her and Klaus who observed her as she attempted to pay attention to the movie. He admired the determined look in her eyes; she was certainly not going to make this whole 'fancying' thing easy, but the thing was, Klaus always _loved _a challenge.

Kol, while very intrigued by 'Batman' and the hot cat burglar, couldn't help but notice the distance between his brother and the lovely Caroline, AKA his future sister in law. _There's too much space between those two, hmm, looks like I'm going to have to fix this up, as usual. _

Coughing somewhat inconspicuously, Kol managed to 'accidentally' bump into the blond while getting up to reposition himself on the couch. Just as he suspected, Caroline was knocked into Klaus' (very ready) arms. Kol smirked, satisfied as he repositioned himself in a way that took up a lot of space (the couch was feeling a _lot _smaller for a certain blond) so that the pair had no choice but to remain in close proximity for the rest of the film.

Safe to say, Klaus was bloody ecstatic, relishing the pleasant feeling of having the girl he lo—ahem, _liked, _in his arms for roughly an hour before the sheriff's car noises interrupted what he called paradise. _Bloody hell, am I going soft?! No. No! NO! Impossible! Just because I fancy Caroline doesn't mean I'm not the ruthless, almighty Alpha hybrid—right? Right! Fancying her just makes me a man, after all, what man could resist her?_

Caroline finally untangled herself from Klaus' annoyingly comfortable arms, getting up to stop the movie; she doubted her mother would be jumping for joy upon seeing the two originals.

"Thank you for the lovely afternoon, sweetheart," Klaus said charmingly, grinning at her for further effect.

"You're welcome! But if helping Mystic Falls' worst cook is all it takes for you to consider an afternoon 'lovely' I'm afraid you seriously need to set your standards higher," she replied coyly, before bursting in bubbly laughter.

Shaking his head at her endearing antics, Kol snorted "His standards are already sky rocketing thank you very much."

"True, but every afternoon with you is lovely." Klaus said, instead ignoring Kol's off handed remark.

Caroline couldn't help but smile, though she shooed them both out the door. "Whatever you say, Prince Charming!" She originally meant for it to come out sarcastically, but was dismayed to find a shred of sincerity in her words, and a slight flutter in her heart. Damn him.

((line break))

"You know who Batman reminds me of?" Kol waited a beat before answering his own question "Elijah."

To his surprise and delight, Klaus laughed amusedly, "An accurate comparison." Rebekah raised an eyebrow at the two laughing brothers. "You two getting along? Has the apocalypse arrived so soon?" She asked sardonically, though she was secretly happy that her brothers weren't at each others' throats.

Klaus shook his head, rolling his eyes at his little sister "I'm off to hunt. Dinner later?"

Rebekah nodded, impressed that he managed to remember Elijah's insistent request on 'eating together as a family'. Interesting.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kol grabbed his sister and dragged her up to Elijah's room. "Okay, Kol, what the bloody hell are you doi—" Her annoyance quickly morphed into shock as she saw Elijah having a heated and flustered discussion with Katherine. _And here we go again, Petrova doppelganger number two! Ugh. At least her fashion is better than precious little Elena. _

Even Kol was taken aback, though he quickly recovered. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, older brother!"

Elijah winced, cursing everything mentally. "There's a thing called knocking, Kol. And 'here' is simply the middle of a business discussion."

Katherine scowled, briefly hurt at being demoted to a 'business discussion' though she quickly masked it with indifference.

"And you must be Kol, the life of the party, I presume?"

Kol smirked triumphantly, "Ah, so my reputation precedes me! And you must be Katerina, yeah?"

"Feel free to call me Katherine," Katherine replied, deciding to add a seductive edge to her tone and gaze. She'd show Elijah what a business discussion was.

Elijah scowled unpleasantly surprised by the turn of events, quickly intervening. "Kol, what did you need?"

_Hm, so Klaus and Caroline aren't the only lovebirds in need of Kol, the love doctor. This town is so much more interesting now. _

"Family meeting. I called it! Sorry, Kat, you and Lijah' can finish your 'meeting' another time."

Katherine nodded amused, as she watched Elijah awkwardly try to contain the situation. She smiled coquettishly before kissing Elijah on the cheek somewhat seductively "Another time then, _Elijah. _Kol, Rebekah."

Kol winked flirtatiously "Later, Catwoman!"

Elijah and Rebekah simultaneously smacked Kol on each side, causing him to grumble about 'no appreciation for pop culture references'.

"Kol, what the bloody hell is this about?" Rebekah demanded, confounded at his intentions.

"Okay, so as you know, I went to the lovely Caroline's house, where Nik was, and I came upon a enlightening discovery," Kol began dramatically, only to be interrupted by an unimpressed Elijah.

"We're dying to hear it." He deadpanned.

"There is a ridiculous amount of UST between them, and I have a solution, we should get them together! That way, Nik'll finally get laid and lay off!"

Rebekah and Elijah both stared at their brother in disbelief and confusion.

"I don't know whether I should be more disturbed by the fact that you know what UST is, or the fact that you want to welcome Caroline into the family." Rebekah said snidely, scowling.

"Firstly, Kol, you and meddling never works out well! Secondly, what the bloody hell is UST?" Elijah exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Firstly, Beks, you and Caroline are actually quite similar. Secondly, unresolved sexual tension, duh. Honestly, Elijah, keep up with the times! And come on, this could be a great family bonding activity!"

Elijah raised an eyebrow skeptically, crossing his arms "Scheming and plotting are great family activities?"

Kol nodded enthusiastically while Rebekah snorted. "Well, why not! The whole family's been doing it for centuries. Though I am absolutely nothing like that annoying, blond, baby—" "Alright, we get it!"

"Elijah, look, I know that last time I ah, offered my match making services, it didn't end up exactly as I hoped, but with your help this could work! Besides, aren't you the one always encouraging love and all that other crap?"

Elijah sighed, rolling his eyes at Kol's half assed plead. Locking eyes with his mischievous yet determined younger sibling, "You better be right, Kol."

"Brilliant! Operation Klaroline is in session!"

Rebekah blinked in confusion as Kol rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Klaroline?"

Kol nodded seriously, a wicked gleam in his blue eyes. "It's their ship name!"

"What?!" Elijah chuckled in amusement "How do you come up with these things, brother?"

Kol simply smiled mysteriously "Brother, have you ever heard of a thing called tumblr?"

**A.N Sorry if they're OOC, but this is meant to be a relatively light slightly crack-esque fic. don't take it too seriously! Please R&R for Kol ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N 12 reviews, 16 favourites, and 39 follows; wow, thanks so much guys! I didn't expect so much positive reception(:**

jhemlovesdamon; Thank you!

EllieDolmanxx; glad you like it! Kol is definitely one of my favourite characters as well, and he's super fun to write.

omnipotentsushi; Ahaha thanks! And, ugh, don't even get me started on the several plotholes Kol's death. I mean, firstly, Elena committed vampire genocide and no one bothered to call her out on it. Secondly, how did she and Jeremy beat a supposedly 'all powerful original' the way they did?. SMH at the writing.

ferrylis; glad you like it! I'll try to update regularly!

Hazel21; Kol matchmaking ftw, right? (:

Randomname3; Thanks so much! I love writing the originals, and Kol practically writes himself, he's that awesome.

helfabulousgirl; Thank you! (:

cupcakesweetheart5; Kol is like the voice of the KC fandom XD Him and Silas are probably the biggest klaroline shippers.

redbudrose; Thanks! I hope the humour in this is adequate enough.

chibichibi98; Yes, Kol the match maker is in the house.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

The three originals sat in the luxurious living room, listening to Kol explain possible schemes. While Rebekah utilized every opportunity to tease Kol about being a 'shipper' , Elijah remained quiet, though neither sibling correctly interpreted his near silence.

Elijah inwardly snickered at their current predicament; they were the most powerful, dangerous vampires of all eternity and they were spending their time discussing the love life of their half brother, hybrid. _Either life was just bizarre even for vampires, or, the fates and spirits were on crack, _Elijah mused drily, briefly wondering if it was sad that the latter seemed more likely.

"Daydreaming about the doppelganger again?" Rebekah asked sarcastically, her words holding a surprising amount of venom, even on the Rebekah meter of distaste. Kol raised an eyebrow at her, though he didn't bother forcing her to elaborate on her doppelganger hate. _She probably just gets it from Nik, _Kol assumed instead.

"So, Kol, what are your plans for this, ah, 'operation Klaroline' as you call it." Elijah said quickly, though he made a mental note to ask Rebekah about her doppelganger hate that rivaled Nik's.

Kol beamed, rubbing his hands together reminiscent of a child on Christmas morning—or more accurately, reminiscent of a devious fanboy.

"Well, before we can truly pull anything off, we need a mole. Someone close to Queen Caroline that would be able to get info about her feelings towards Saint Nik." Kol's explanation made enough sense, the other two reasoned, both secretly amused at his sarcastic nicknames, especially considering the irony.

"It can't be poor little Elena, for obvious reasons, nor can it be Rebekah's boytoy, Mutt. Therefore, I think we should employ the little witch's services." He spoke with such confidence, Elijah couldn't help but feel more inclined to agree with him than he'd originally thought he would.

Rebekah, of course, found it difficult to agree due to his obvious jabs at Matt. "It's _Matt. _And he's _happens _to be a friend," she glared at both of her brothers' skeptical expressions "what, is it so surprising I desire company from people besides _you three?" _

"I think what Kol was _trying _to say was," Elijah hesitated, not wanting to create conflict between the two. Kol smirked devilishly "What was I trying to say, O Wise One?"

The elder Mikaelson scowled, settling for flicking his younger brother on the ear before reprimanding him somewhat half heartedly.

"Forgive me, little sis, but why _do _you like the human? Other than the fact that he _is _human. You've had much more _interesting conquests _before," Kol goaded, unable to resist baiting her in his usual mischievous fashion.

Elijah facepalmed, wondering what he had done to deserve the most unconventional family _ever. _Even the Addams family had nothing on the Mikaelsons.

Rebekah seethed, forcing herself to take several calming breaths. "Matt is a _friend, _though I suppose it's difficult for you to understand the concept seeing as you have _none."_

"You wound me. Honestly, though, you could do so much better than a pathetic human. You deserve better."

Rebekah softened considerably at the genuine honesty in Kol's last sentences. "How do you propose we get the Bennett witch to help us? She isn't exactly dying to be co conspirators with any of us, if you haven't noticed."

"Can you really blame her?" Elijah muttered, though there was a hint of a small smile at the corner of his lips.

"Easy! I use my good looks and fantastic Kol charm!"

Needless to say, the arrogant brother didn't garner positive reception.

"Absolutely not!" "Are you mad?"

Rebekah stared at him in disbelief, "Elijah _will _accompany you, that is, if you want any chance of our plans to even be considered!"

Kol snickered, nodding in surprising satisfaction "Ha! You said our plan, which solidifies your and Elijah's involvement."

"Wait, Rebekah, why don't you come as well?" Elijah asked casually, running a hand through his hair as he mentally counted all the possible and probable things that would happen on their little trip. _Spirits, help us all. Please? _

"Because I don't like her?" Rebekah threw out wryly, snorting at both of their apparent obtuseness.

Fixating his parental, stern stare on her, Elijah was quick to reprimand her. "Rebekah, why don't you make an effort to know Ms. Bennett? After all, if Kol manages to actually down play his usual antics, and she decides to help us, she _will _be spending a lot of time around all of us."

Rebekah groaned childishly, frowning in response "Brilliant. First Caroline, now Bonnie bloody Bennett." She managed to refrain from uttering a scathing retort about special snowflake Elena, instead getting up from the ridiculously expensive arm chair.

"Oh, come on, Beks, we need you! I mean, you're a girl—" "Really now? So it only took centuries for you to notice _that." _Ignoring her sarcastic comment, Kol continued on obliviously. "And you speak _girl."_

"Let's just get this over with." Rebekah grumbled irritably, causing Elijah to smile at her gratefully. The last thing they needed was more conflict, especially considering all the obstacles they would have to overcome—oh, who was he kidding. Whenever the Mikaelsons were involved, conflict all but leeched itself after them.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKKCK CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

Bonnie Bennett, not for the first time, was alone. It became even more prominent due to the resounding silence that seemed to figuratively echo across the rooms of her house. She couldn't help but feel like more and more of a cast off lately. Elena, who she thought was her best friend, was apparently too busy with her Salvatore drama to hang out, and when she did find the time, the eternal love triangle was the subject of almost everything.

Needless to say, the witch was not amused. She, Elena, and Caroline were supposedly 'best friends borderline sisters' but as of late, only Caroline reached out to her as a friend, and not because she needed a spell. It had been her and Elena that had started out closer, but as of late, Bonnie had been seeking and receiving more company from the blond.

_Well, there was certainly nothing like late afternoon, a cup of coffee, and a dose of irony, _Bonnie mused with a slight edge of bitterness—that is, until a persistent knocking changed it all. She rose from her tired state, managing to make herself look somewhat presentable (_she seriously needed more sleep, goddamnit.)_

Bonnie opened the door, took one look at the three originals and promptly attempted to slam the door in their faces.

"Uh, uh, uh, you aren't getting rid of us that quickly, witch!" Kol was quick to rebut her, stealthily lodging his foot in the doorway. Bonnie glared at his wicked smirk and aloof confidence, crossing her arms in a defensive stance.

"It's about our friend, Caroline!" Kol chirped quickly, knowing it would be the quickest way to capture her attention. Meanwhile, Rebekah was counting the minutes and Elijah continued his mental prayers to the spirits.

Bonnie's frown deepened; why couldn't fate give her a damn break?

"What have you done to her? Or, should I say, what has your creepily obsessed brother done to her?"

"_We _haven't done anything to Caroline, but she is in danger. However, we can't tell you anything until you invite us in." Kol said airily, grinning at her indecision.

"And how do I know you're not lying, and this is just a trap?" Bonnie replied quickly, biting her lip as she weighed the probabilities. All she knew for sure, was that her trust for Kol was slightly below her trust for Damon, which was definitely saying something.

"Aw, don't trust me?" Kol chuckled at her disgusted expression; the witch certainly had guts to show face at three originals. "Smart and pretty! You know, I'm starting to see a future for us."

Bonnie huffed, feeling her tolerance levels drop rapidly. _Are all originals infuriatingly annoying, she wondered sarcastically, though she quickly dropped the theory seeing as Elijah was infinitely more pleasant and polite than the rest._

"You know what I see in the future? An aneurysm, unless you tell me what the hell is going on!"

Kol didn't appear too fazed, choosing instead to smartly comment, "Feisty!"

Rebekah groaned, unable to resist the urge to smack her brother. "You know what _I _see in the future? Me, going home now, unless you both manage to get over yourselves enough to _maturely _discuss what we're _actually _here for!"

Her surprisingly rational outburst caused all three parties to stare at her in surprise.

"Oh, god, I just sounded like Elijah!" Rebekah exclaimed, a somewhat horrified expression spreading across her pretty features. Elijah, in return, scowled defensively "And what's wrong with that, Rebekah?"

She at least had the decency to look ashamed, sheepishly shaking her head "Nothing, brother." Waving off her façade of innocence, Elijah managed to divert his attention to the important matter at hand.

"I apologize for our childish behavior, Ms. Bennett, why don't we just skip to the part that really matters?"

Bonnie nodded slowly; she had always favoured his normally calm persona over his somewhat unrulier siblings. Another factor may have been that he didn't have the psychotic killer vibe that seemed to stem from their crazy parents.

"You can call me Bonnie, Elijah."

Kol interrupted the nearly pleasant exchange, impatient and bored. "We want your help for Operation Klaroline!" He exclaimed, a childish excitement written clearly in his bright blue eyes.

Rebekah cringed, nudging Elijah as if to say 'I told you so'. "Still think this is a great idea?" 

"What does that have to do with Caroline?" Bonnie questioned, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she attempted to comprehend what the hell Kol was trying to tell her.

Kol snorted, shaking his head at her supposed incompetence "Operation klaroline is Klaus and—" "Caroline! Oh, god." The originals observed the witch as her calm expression morphed into disgust, fear, and pure shock.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Rebekah cheered mockingly, smirking derisively despite Elijah's disappointed glance.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. And if it wasn't clear enough, _no!" _Bonnie's words began to rapidly blur together as her head spun in a jumbled manner.

"I think we got the message crystal after _the first three times you said no._" Rebekah remarked, rather unhelpfully, unimpressed at the other girl's handling mechanism.

"You're asking me, to help you convince _my best friend _to get with _a psychotic murderer that's ruined half the lives at Mystic Falls?!" _Bonnie couldn't help but sound hysterical, unwilling to suspend her disbelief. Refusing to think of the possible consequences of her er—crazy reaction to the whole proposition, she was unwilling to back down on her beliefs.

Kol pouted cutely, "Well, when you say it like that…"

"Bonnie, I know you think this is insanity talking," Elijah began, trying unsuccessfully to appeal to her rational side.

"What was your first clue?" Bonnie retorted forcefully, her eyes scanning all three originals critically to see if this was just some stupid prank. Unfortunately, her all knowing eyes saw nothing but sincerity—and annoyance on Rebekah's part, though that was pretty much expected.

"You're just afraid of something you can't understand, but watch me change your mind!" Kol insisted, focusing the signature intense Mikaelson stare.

Despite the situation, Bonnie stifled a laugh, though she was unable to keep herself from involuntarily allowing a small smile to escape her defenses.

"Did you just quote Bruno Mars at me?" Kol smiled, pleased at himself for getting the girl to finally smile even though she was with him—them.

"So you've heard of him?" Bonnie, however, regained her senses and quickly returned to her stiff position.

"I—look that doesn't matter. I'm not going to help send my friend to her doomsday! She has Tyler, and he's—well, he's _Klaus." _Her stubbornness shone through as she refused to see their point of view.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rebekah snapped protectively, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the witch.

Sensing the tension—and a possible catfight, Elijah intervened. "Forgive me, but has Tyler even sent Caroline so much as a text message since he's been gone? And honestly, Bonnie, it isn't as if Caroline's been scouring the earth to find him."

Bonnie frowned at the logical point he made, huffing in utter contempt.

"It's Klaus' fault that he's gone!"

The eldest Mikaelson sighed wearily, wondering why the fates couldn't at least help them out a little bit for once.

"That's true. But, if they truly loved each other, they would be trying everything in their power to be together. You also can't deny that Caroline's been spending more time with Klaus _on her own accord."_

Elijah's words echoed in Bonnie's mind, causing her to hesitate. She knew she needed to protect Caroline, but a nagging voice reminded Bonnie that part of the reason she was so adamantly against the Klaus debacle also had to do with Elena's probable reaction. Damon would most likely back Elena up, despite the obvious hypocrisy of it all.

"We're Nik's family, and we've known each other forever. He's never acted like this towards any girl, even the original Petrova slu—" "What Kol's trying to say, is, this isn't a stupid infatuation that'll end up hurting Caroline. This is love."

Bonnie blinked, eying the blond girl with surprising empathy. "Why are you so adamant on this? You don't even like Caroline, or me, for that matter."

Rebekah took a deep breath, swallowing her pride as she looked the other girl in the eye. "You're right. I find your mundane fashion taste somewhat questionable, and Caroline's perkiness can be _nauseating, _particularly in the morning_._ However, I care about Nik more than I dislike both of you._"_

"Wow, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Bonnie mused, biting her lip in contemplation.

"So what I'm hearing is, yes you'll help?" Kol stated triumphantly, rather than questioned.

Bonnie sighed in defeat as she eyed at the three originals that promptly showed her the most innocent looking faces they could conjure up.

_I can't believe the originals of all vampires are giving me the puppy dog eyes. _

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

Kol beamed, a devious gleam shining in his eyes. "Glad you asked, Bon-bon! They both love dancing, yeah? And dancing's a good way for them to get _close,"_ Kol paused to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively "so why don't we convince them to enter the Mystic Falls annual dance competition together?"

Bonnie nodded before fully realizing what he said "Wait, Mystic Falls doesn't have a dancing competition! And don't call me that!

Kol laughed mischievously, "There's one now. And it's oh-so-conveniently this Friday! One week for them to spend lots of time practicing together. Meanwhile, we can arrange other stuff with them both being too busy to realize whatever we're doing."

"I have to admit, Kol, that's actually a great plan!" Bonnie admitted, a little reluctance left in her.

"Always the tone of surprise, eh?" Kol teased, smiling with pride as both Rebekah and Elijah acknowledged his brilliance.

"Of course, we have to act like the competition is authentic, especially considering Klaroline might notice that the compelled committee 'organizing' this are—well, compelled." Kol added thoughtfully, sneaking another mischievous glance at his siblings.

"Elijah can go with Catwom—Er, Katherine, and Beks, you can go with Mutt if you want, though I really think the other Salvatore would be a better choice…"

"Oh, shut up about that already!" Rebekah snapped, a visible bashfulness appearing on her normally haughty expression.

Kol ignored her, shooting Bonnie an inviting grin. "And you, Bon-bon can go with yours truly," he winked for effect.

Bonnie shook her head in slight disbelief, "I can't believe you're doing all of this just so Klaus and Caroline will get together."

Kol only smiled "What can I say, I'm dedicated! And I'll go down for my ship!"

**A.N Okay, so I know there weren't any klaroline interactions this chapter, but I really needed to get the intro planning out of the way. Klaroline next chapter! And if you think Bonnie gave in too quickly, *hinthint* she didn't yet. **

**QOTD; Stebekah or Mabekah? Because I ship both, and I'm wondering what do you prefer? I'll be showing interactions for both anyway, but for endgame? R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Looks like Stebekah is endgame! Which, honestly, I'm glad that majority of you like Stebekah because I don't adore Mabekah half as much. I am thinking of doing a probable friendship!Mabekah

The Original clan sans Klaus were all high off their first victory; convincing Bonnie Bennett to help them with 'Operation Klaroline' as Kol had dubbed it. Kol, of course, had taken much credit—"It was obviously my charming good looks!" just to spite Rebekah who had furiously argued that she had done most of the work "acting vulnerable".

Elijah, ever so wise, knew better than to get in the middle of them, though he couldn't resist adding in the fact that if not for him, Bonnie would've most likely slammed the door in their original faces.

"There's only one way to settle this," Elijah declared, in the most serious voice he could muster up (not that it was a very difficult task—he was _Elijah _after all) hiding under his usual paternal pretenses "Last one to the mansion loses!"

It only took a few seconds for the other two to realize what was happening before the three vampires blurred all the way to the mansion, humans be damned. "Ha! I beat you both, losers!" Rebekah cheered happily, gloating in her brothers' faces. Pride was evident on her light expression, as she smugly sauntered in their home.

Grumbles from the other two Mikaelsons, ("I lost on purpose") followed the much more cheerful blond girl, right after Klaus vampire sped in.

"Where've you all been?" Klaus asked suspiciously, eying the feigned innocence written all over his siblings' faces. The last time they had all gone out together as a family—well, that was sad and quite pathetic; Klaus couldn't even remember the last time they had all gone out as a family. Though, he thought, they had hosted many balls as a family. In other words, Rebekah pretty much bossed them all around just to organize another stupid themed dance.

"The question is, where have you been, brother?" Kol replied defensively, a slight scowl forming on his normally mischievous features.

Klaus eyed the younger one carefully, taken aback at the edge to his tone, as if he was hiding something…

"Don't mind him, Nik, he's just grumpy because I beat him and Elijah in a race." Rebekah jumped in quickly, much to Elijah and Kol's relief. Klaus snickered, shooting Rebekah a somewhat proud smirk.

"Good job, Bekah! Elijah, I'm very disappointed in you!" Klaus mocked his elder brother, though there were no traces of true malice in his tone.

Elijah huffed, opting instead to change the subject. "Are we not going to eat?"

Kol nodded vigorously, pointing to Rebekah. "I think Bekah should cook—oh wait, that's right, _she can't." _

Rebekah growled at him, cursing the distance between them. She was, unfortunately, too damn far to throw a punch at him.

"Why don't we eat at the Grill? We can drink blood later." Elijah suggested, hiding his ulterior motive with his regular calm, serene expression. Kol furrowed his eyebrows, trying to wordlessly communicate with him, managing only a 'what the hell' glare.

"Great, another opportunity for the human Mutt to manipulate our sister," Klaus' voice was dripping with unhappy sarcasm. Rebekah couldn't help but groan loudly, exasperation flooding through her for the millionth time that day.

"Why do you all hate him just because he's human?" she questioned half heartedly, a nagging voice in her brain asking her why she even bothered. Besides being a handsome vampire hating human, what did she really know about him, or vice versa? Flashes of Finn's death clouded her mind, as if something in her brain had been triggered. True, Finn had betrayed them all because he was their mother's suicidal favourite, but that hadn't changed the fact that he was still technically their brother. And Matt, the handsome vampire hating human, had killed him.

The previous adoration inside of her had swiftly been replaced by irritation. Cupid surely loathed her, Rebekah thought grimly, forgetting the current situation at hand as her inner monologue took over. Why couldn't she ever get interested in a guy that for once, wasn't either a) vampire hating human or b) in a ridiculously stupid love triangle involving the doppelganger she detested?

"Rebekah? Beks? Earth to Bekah!" Kol snapped his fingers blindingly close to her face, causing her to instantly snap out of the trance—and to instantly twist his arms away.

"Okay, _ow!" _Kol whined, while the other two brothers didn't bother holding in their laughter.

"I've taught you well, Rebekah." Klaus mused, smirking.

In spite of it all, the corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile, feeling nothing but pride, even if it was only for a few seconds.

"Can we just leave and get on with it? And, not that it's any of your businesses, but I'm so over Matt right now." With a confident air, she then proceeded to calmly walk out of their current setting, leaving the three men in her wake.

Klaus recovered first, pleased at her admission. "Good. Stefan's still better for you than that _human_, despite his pathetic drama with Doppelganger number 2."

Rebekah snorted, masking the would-be-blush on her face with a cool indifference that seemed to be an inherited Mikaelson trait. "You know, if I didn't know better, you sound more in love with Stefan than—" She paused in the midst of her joke, ruining her stride as she realized she had nearly said her name.

"As amusing as that scenario would be, I think everyone knows that Nik looooves Sweet Caroline," Kol jested, smirking as Klaus turned to glare at him instead. Elijah shook his head at his brother; he had always pushed limits to almost dangerous points, a trait that was both very brave—and also, _very _stupid.

"Kol, I swear—" "Let's go, already! Honestly, at this rate, we'll be standing here until the Grill closes." Rebekah whined, tapping her foot impatiently.

Finally, after a few more minutes of bickering and mock stabbing, the originals finally managed to get themselves at the Grill without any neck snapping. Matt instantly cringed as he saw the family coolly enter the Grill, mentally preparing to clean up a probable fight. He eyed the other patrons that bothered him—April remained innocently oblivious as Damon and Elena were obnoxiously making out while Stefan drank, and god, was that _Katherine? _The Grill was so screwed.

Much to his utter relief, Bonnie strode in, her aura radiating a tiredness they had all gotten accustomed to, though for the first time in days, there was a tiny spark in her eyes. Beckoning the witch with a discreet hand gesture, Matt racked his brain for the quickest explanation possible.

"The Grill's going to blow—and I don't mean in a good way." Bonnie stared blankly at the blond quarterback, wondering if there was something she was missing. However, as soon as he jerked his head slightly in relation to the people—vampires, occupying the place, she knew.

"Oh, crap." Matt nodded vigorously, clasping his hands together in an anxious notion.

"My thoughts exactly!"

"What the hell—is that _Katherine?" _"And I repeat—my thoughts exactly!"

Taking a few seconds to wrack her brain for plausible solutions, she managed to come up with the first thing she thought of.

"Call Caroline. Tell her it's urgent and we need her. Meanwhile, I'll go check with the original pains." Bonnie quipped determinedly, wondering what exactly had possessed her to agree to help ¾ of them on the whole operation klaroline scheme. _Chill out, Bonnie, you just have to find out what the hell they're really playing at. This has nothing to do with actually caring about any of them, _Bonnie thought to herself, desperately trying to convince herself of her previous reasoning. They were just evil—right?

"Rebekah, can you get me a drink?" Kol asked, shooting a meaningful glance at the younger Salvatore. Confused, Rebekah retaliated instead, "Get it yourself!" Managing to resist the urge to facepalm, Kol grabbed his sister's arm, pulling her in Stefan's direction much to the utter bemusement of both Elijah and Klaus, who voiced their protests bewilderedly.

Kol shook his head, as seemingly no one noticed the utterly brilliant opportunity that had appeared. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Rebekah hissed, glaring at Kol who seemed to be pleased and annoyed.

"Talk to Stefan and convince him to be a member of 'the get-klaroline-together-stat-team'" Kol urged, licking his lips excitedly.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, sighing as she knew why she was avoiding this—him, in general.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking," Kol paused dramatically, in an attempt to brighten the bitter vibe that had begun to appear once more "our team name needs work! But for now, go use our Mikaelson charm on Steffie!"

Rebekah couldn't help but laugh, snickering at the nickname. "Fine, but I'm only doing this for the team," she grumbled, cringing as she realized what she had just said.

Winking suggestively, Kol mock saluted her. "Suuure, whatever you say! Now, little sis, it's time for you to have _fun."_

Shuddering at her brother's implication, she grudgingly slunk towards Stefan, unable to stop the annoyingly prominent fluttering in her stomach. _Damn it, Rebekah, it's been years—literally. Get. Over. Him. _

"A little early for brooding, don't you think?" Rebekah remarked smoothly, confidently placing herself in the empty seat beside the younger Salvatore. Surprisingly, he cracked a small smile at her antics, as she proceeded to critically give him a one over.

"Still into dramatic entrances, huh?" Stefan noted, sending a wry glance in her direction.

"What can I say, it runs in the family." Rebekah fired back, sighing as she watched him carefully. "Pining isn't going to change anything. Take it from someone who knows," she paused to let the words seep into his brain, silently pleading for him to listen for once. Tact, however, was clearly not a Mikaelson trait, with the exception of Elijah, though the latter had his share of oblivious moments.

Stefan faced her, smiling sympathetically with a hint of bitterness. She looked beautiful, as usual, despite her near sourly expression. Maybe it was nostalgia or wishful thinking, but Stefan liked to think he knew her a little too. He'd always been able to see the vulnerable, hopelessly hoping girl beneath her cool exterior and icy glares.

"I'm sorry," he replied genuinely, nodding subtly at the blond bartender. Rebekah had a confused look in her eyes before she realized he thought she had been referring to Matt. "Please, I'm over it." She waved her hand in a flippant manner, knowing full well he probably didn't believe her. His skeptical face only served to fuel her assumption.

"Okay, I'm working on it. But at least I'm _moving on_." Rebekah shot back, quickly feeling pangs of regret as she caught sight of his wounded face.

Cursing under her breath, she gently clasped his hand in what she hoped would suffice as 'friendly' gesture. Ignoring the warm electricity between them, she remembered that he technically deserved some of the harshly truthful words she was giving after everything that had transpired between them—but she—no, _Kol _had sent her to him on a mission—and God knows how messed up things were getting if she was actually considering it a freaking mission. Things couldn't get weirder, after all.

"Don't give me that look." Rebekah whined, pouting adorably. Stefan chuckled, much to her hidden relief. "What look?" He asked innocently, locking his eyes with hers.

"You know, the one that says I just kicked the dog." Stefan stared at her in surprise, recovering with the first genuine laugh he'd had that evening.

"You know tropes?" Stefan said, not bothering to hide his evident disbelief. Rebekah pretended to be affronted, not that that was a particularly difficult task. "I know all!"

It took around five seconds before they both laughed at her ludicrously mocking statement.

"Kol's really getting into that stuff," Rebekah explained, rolling her eyes for further effect. Just as Stefan was about to respond, a moan could be heard from the doppelganger devouring the elder Salvatore. Just like that, the moment was gone, much to her chagrin. She was so damn close to—_what, Rebekah, having fun like Kol said? _A mocking whisper filled her brain, one that sounded suspiciously like Elena herself. Screw it.

As soon as she got up from her stool, Stefan did something that shocked the both of them. He stopped her. Rebekah smirked, leaning in dangerously close, "Do you need something, Mr. Salvatore?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes, an adrenaline rush pumping through his dead veins. "Leaving so soon?" he shot back, a husky undertone in his voice. He would probably berate himself when he was good and sober, but he didn't seem to be able to help giving into his impulses around her-"Well, I was going to ask you to join me for a dance, but perhaps you've lost your touch."

Biting back a growl, Stefan gently guided her (much to her shock) to the dance floor. "We'll see about that, Bekah." He whispered teasingly in her ear as the close proximity between them increased.

Klaus surveyed the Grill boredly (how long did it take for Bekah to get one drink?) before realizing who was occupying her time. Nudging Kol, he shot his younger brother a look of approval. Clever bastards seemed to be a running theme in their family.

"I see what you did there, Kol. Nice work." Klaus said, amused, while Elijah spotted the two on the dance floor. "Clever, Kol."

Kol gasped dramatically, clutching his heart with shining eyes. "No—did I just hear _two compliments in a row from almighty Elijah and Nik? _Prepare yourselves for the Armageddon!" In the heat of the moment, Kol didn't notice exactly how loudly he had said the last sentence, therefore garnering the attention from the rest of the customers.

Elijah and Klaus groaned in unison, shooting the trouble maker irritated glances.

"Go to the Grill, you said!" Klaus reminded Elijah, scowling, before flicking Kol in the ear. "And that is a great example of why it's so difficult to compliment you."

Kol simply beamed, winking at the giggling ladies that were eying him with curiosity and lust. "You may now carry on with your mundane lives." He announced cheerfully, childishly pouting after receiving a wordless lecture from Elijah.

Bonnie moaned, exasperatedly before continuing her march towards though doubt began to fill her mind. Klaus certainly wouldn't be too happy to see her, she really should've waited until Caroline's arrival, she thought grimly. _Better turn back before they see you and definitely before Kol—_"Hello, Bon-Bon!" Damn.

"Bon-Bon? That's a new one." Caroline joked, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Bonnie could've squealed in relief. Thank the spirits.

Klaus didn't bother repressing a small smile for her expense. "Lovely surprise, Caroline." She in turn, smiled back on impulse. She wondered how he managed to say such things with such sincerity, The delicious—er, cool accent certainly didn't help her endurance against him.

"Bonnie, you said there was an emergency—or should I call you Bon-Bon now?" she teased, playfully, much to Kol's happy chuckling.

"Ha. Ha. No, I mean—Matt wanted help because, well, _check out the guest list." _Caroline surveyed the room, grimacing as she saw the impassive situation, and whoa, was that Rebekah and Stefan?!

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Bonnie asked tiredly, not even attempting to hide their conversation.

"I didn't know that eating was a crime." Klaus replied smoothly, glaring at the stubborn witch. Bonnie seethed, holding back a retort that namely mentioned ideas of eating the humans.

"I thought you didn't like it here?" Caroline blurted out, trying to diffuse the tension as usual, while Kol managed to slip by, finally getting his desired drink, though he decided not to gulp it down as he originally intended.

Klaus softened considerably, a fact that didn't go unnoticed much to Bonnie's misfortune.

"Believe me, love, I don't. However, Elijah requested we attempt eating here. I can now see why." He sighed, shooting his elder brother a dark look before glaring daggers at Katherine who was sidling up to a human.

"Niklaus, don't. Please." Elijah added the afterthought quietly, pleading with his better nature. After all, Caroline truly did bring out his better nature.

Klaus frowned at the slightly emotional edge to his brother's tone, exchanging a look with Caroline who shook her head disapprovingly. "Don't even think about it." She warned defiantly, despite Bonnie's side warnings. Kol, of course, was watching the show excitedly.

Klaus stared at Caroline in exasperation, "Since when did you become Katerina's best friend?"

Bonnie's head snapped up instantly, simply glaring in general "Yeah, no, that position is taken."

Caroline snickered amusedly, though she continued her little staring contest with the alluring Brit. "Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I want her to be destroyed by you. Clearly Elijah doesn't want that either."

Elijah shot her a grateful look, silently hoping it would be enough. At least for the night. Klaus debated his options, his typical need to show he was the one in charge battling his need—or want, for the blond before him.

_Show me your better side. I dare you. _Caroline thought, challenging him with her eyes. It took all her will to not turn away as he stared piercingly into her just as defiantly.

"Fine. Since you for some reason, desire her company tonight, why don't you just go now?" Klaus' tone was decidedly full of disapproval and distaste, but it was definitely something. Bonnie watched the exchange in disbelief, wondering how Caroline managed to keep the hybrid wrapped around her little finger.

Caroline beamed happily, sending him a warm glance when he wasn't looking. Score, Caroline! She mentally cheered, while Kol observed knowingly.

"Since Elijah and Rebekah are preoccupied, I'll be taking my leave." Klaus announced, as he got up, much to Caroline's surprise and disappointment.

Kol frowned, a panic induced idea forming in his mind. The drink in his hand was sacrificed, as Kol 'accidentally' threw it on his brother, much to the latter's anger. It worked startlingly well as Klaus' white t shirt began to show more than intended, namely his _very _ well exercised body. The giggling girls loved it, cheering uncouthly, causing Caroline to feel more than a little peeved. Smiling sheepishly, Kol calmly suggested Caroline kindly help him get clean Klaus up, whisking a confused Bonnie away.

Caroline of course, was quick to volunteer her services, grabbing tissues before leading him outside to the cool night sky. They sat down on the familiar bench where they had previous conversations, deep, meaningful ones, not at all like anything she had ever shared with Tyler—Caroline shook her head, berating herself for being 'unloyal'.

In her haste, she scrubbed at his shirt much harder and faster than intended, causing him to emit a chuckle at her steadfast concentration. He gently guided her arm, making desired eye contact once more.

"Easy there, love. We don't want to scrub away my shirt, unless of course that's your intent?" He teased, enjoying the flustered wordless reply he received. The tension ran even higher as she realized just how close they were.

She was nearly sitting in his lap—oh, who the hell was she kidding. She, Caroline Forbes, was sitting on Klaus lap, scrubbing at his chest—the situation looked wrong to any onlooker.

"You wish, though I can't say the same for those slu—girls in the Grill." Caroline remarked dryly, wishing she didn't enjoy the feeling of his arms encircling her waist as much as she did. Shoot, when had that happened?

"Steady, love. And is that, jealousy I hear?" Klaus whispered, tantalizingly close to her ear, making her shiver for what she assumed to be all the wrong reasons. Shoot, shoot, shoot.

Deciding she wanted to see him flustered for a change, she leaned in closer, repeatedly telling herself that _no _she was so _not _leaning in just to take comfort in his chest—"You would be so lucky." Caroline replied, causing Klaus to grin back at her, though truth be told, he was already shaken up by the fact that she wasn't jumping out of his lap like he had expected.

"Again with the Batman reference? I'm starting to think you prefer Elijah's type," Klaus stated.

Caroline raised an eyebrow "As opposed to…" Klaus chuckled somewhat seductively, comfortingly rubbing circles around her back, "My type."

"And that would be what, moody, stubborn, bossy…" Caroline joked, pretending that the shirt was still wet, though in reality, she really could've begun to get herself off him…

Klaus snickered at the irony "You know, those three traits can be describing yourself too." He pointed out logically, laughing at her appalled expression.

"Firstly, I am so not moody! Secondly, I'm assertive, not bossy, there's a difference!" Caroline protested, lightly hitting him against his chest.

He watched her skeptically before carefully deciding what his next move would be. "Assertive, bossy, same thing, one has more letters."

She sighed in defeat "Okay, fine. But you're equally stubborn, and _bossy!" _Caroline's indignant reply only added to Klaus' ever growing amusement. Her eyes flashed dangerously, as if she was challenging him to disagree. Her determination was something he added mentally, to the never ending list of things he adored about her.

"You're beautiful."

Caroline froze midword.

"What? Not that I don't appreciate the compliment, but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked, genuinely curious to see whether his answer would be as impressive as his sincere delivery.

Klaus grinned, charmingly. "Sorry, I thought we were just stating the obvious."

**A.N This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it in half. A bit more Stebekah focus just because there really aren't as many fics out there, and besides, this whole plot revolves around Klaroline anyway, so… **** Kalijah scene coming up, if anyone's interested!  
**

**And is anyone going to watch The Originals when it comes out? It personally kills me that Haley's going to be the female lead -.-**


	4. Chapter 4

A.N Thanks for the reviews, favourites, alerts! Sorry, I haven't been able to update sooner because school has started again :-/ But on the topic of The Originals, I personally won't be watching either, because Haley's baby plot is just ridiculous, along with the fact that she seems to be getting more screen time than Rebekah, an actual freaking original. Also, Kol should be there and both Elijah and Klaus seem really OOC. So, not watching.

Caroline could feel heat rising to her face as she took in his compliment with a modest shake of the head. How could she resist when he continuously said things like that? Not to mention, the accent was a completely unfair advantage, especially when compared with his extremely attractive self in general…"Caroline?"

The blond nearly jumped back into reality, stubbornly avoiding eye contact as she attempted to ignore the tempting ideas in her mischievous mind. Damn.

"Hmm?" She mumbled distractedly, gulping as she decided that it was most definitely not proper or polite to be looking at his lower abdomen as he was talking to her. Bad move. His blue eyes brightened considerably as her own pair glared at his, a warm inviting glow hidden in their mysterious depths.

Klaus was of course, immensely enjoying having the blond in his lap (he half expected Kol to jump out yelling that it was all a prank) deciding boldly, to tuck a loose blond curl back behind her ear. He wondered if it was just his overactive imagination (which was definitely not helping, as it conjured up suggestive ideas of how the night would end) as he heard a small gasp come from her.

"My turn," Caroline whispered softly, impulsively running her hands through his hair—God knows how long she had wanted to try that…

The tension was more than palpable, as they were close enough to kiss. Much to Klaus' dismay, the sound of a certain someone tripping effectively stopped them. Caroline quickly scurried off his lap, taking deep breaths with her back facing him.

Klaus secretly cursed whoever the hell tripped in ten different languages, forcing himself to hold back a groan.

He instead dusted himself off, getting off the bench much to Caroline's secret chagrin.

"Why are you leaving now?" Caroline asked, trying desperately in vain to not sound incredibly concerned, though if Klaus had taken one good look at her eyes, he would've seen what she couldn't articulate in words.

However, Klaus simply attempted a half smirk for her benefit. "Seeing as Elijah is occupied with Katerina, Rebekah with Stefan, and Kol with a wall, I might as well head back home. **Alone**." He emphasized the last few words, gazing at her suggestively, though his somewhat playful exterior didn't quite reflect what he was currently thinking. _Unless you want me to stay, _Klaus thought hopefully, carefully awaiting what she would say.

Caroline laughed lightly, ignoring the voice urging her to go with him. "Have fun with that. I should, um, probably stay here and make sure hell doesn't break loose…" she said awkwardly, biting her lip as he nodded, a little disappointed.

_What did you expect, idiot. _Klaus winced as he realized the sneering voice in his head was right. Just because they had shared a 'moment' (he detested how cheesy it sounded, but how else could he describe what had transpired between them?) didn't mean Caroline was about to jump into his arms. She was stubborn, after all, just as he was, therefore he refused to stay unless _she_ let go of her pride and asked him.

"Always the peace maker, I see." Klaus remarked drily, causing her to grin. "You say that like it's a bad thing, though I wouldn't expect anything less from the big, bad, hybrid." She joked, mentally patting herself on the back as he chuckled at her comment.

"It's not bad, it's simply an observation, love." He replied smoothly, before calmly speeding away.

Caroline huffed, frowning as she stood outside alone. The wind picked up, causing her to shiver in her sleeveless top. Of course, being a vampire, she wasn't truly that cold, however, she did earn a few pitying glances from random people walking by. She exhaled tiredly, plopping back down on the bench, grumbling under her breath.

"Ugh, not again." She hissed, realizing that Klaus had once again gotten under her skin. Meanwhile, Bonnie, who had purposely tripped in the shadows, grimaced at the sight of her best friend in misery. So much for a good trick on her part.

After Kol had whisked her away earlier the evening, she had managed to get some flirty drunk girls to distract him so she could escape to the area where Klaus and Caroline had been. They were literally millimeters from either kissing, or having a makeout session, both options Bonnie was definitely not ready to witness first hand. Despite her agreement with the other Mikaelsons, the witch was admittedly not too eager to see her best friend with Klaus, who she still saw as the psychopath.

But, despite her dislike of the other half of 'Klaroline', Bonnie didn't miss the longing looks coming from both parties. It was enough to make her feel guilt churning in her stomach, as all the possible different endings reappeared in her mind. Had she not stopped them, something told her that Caroline wouldn't be idly sitting alone on the bench.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Bonnie scowled automatically, as she recognized the sly and sarcastic tone of one Kol Mikaelson.

_Great, thanks for the karma, spirits! _She thought to herself, turning to face him.

He glared back at her accusingly, as if he somehow knew what she had done. "I'm many things, Bennett, but oblivious isn't one of them." He hissed, inching uncomfortably close to her face. Bonnie shifted back wearily, allowing a groan to escape.

"And you really couldn't have gotten that point across without ruining my personal space bubble?" Bonnie snapped back unapologetically, waiting until Caroline finally walked back inside the Grill to raise her voice up to normal standards.

Kol grinned deviously, purring; "I could've. But this is more fun, don't you agree?" he said sarcastically.

Bonnie glowered at him, minutes passing by as they challenged each other in a stare down. The witch eventually gave up, casting her gaze elsewhere. "Okay, I messed up." Kol snorted in disbelief, though there was a part of him that applauded her stubborn bravery, a quality he so often saw in himself.

"Thanks for that observation, Sherlock! They were _this _close to—" "Heading to makeout ville? Yeah, I know, Kol, I was there." Bonnie interrupted, exasperation clearly written on her rather comical facial expression.

Kol scowled, "Then you know why I feel the need to voodoo doll you right now?"

Bonnie snickered at the witch reference despite the situation, before nodding seriously.

"I get it. I ruined your plans, and believe me when I say I know how it feels," She paused to check if he was still listening, only to be met by a rather intense stare—must've been a Mikaelson trademark—"But, I'm also not one to apologize for my beliefs." She finished.

Kol nodded stiffly, seemingly understanding that was the closest apology he would get out of the girl. It still didn't erase his anger at the fact that his ship was not sailing because of her.

"What is it then? Your beliefs. That Nik is the most evil of all evils, that he's heartless and incapable of feeling a_nything, t_hat he's Chucky the psycho doll's brother? That he is nothing but an axe crazy killer out to destroy the world?" With each driven sentence, Kol grew closer and closer until their proximity was once again uncomfortably too close.

_I'm just doing this to intimidate her, that's all—_Kol thought abruptly, as he carefully listened to her rapidly increasing heart beat. Interesting.

Bonnie flushed, her eyes darkening under the pressure of his gaze. "My _belief _is that I fight for the truth."

"You can't handle the truth!" Kol exclaimed flamboyantly as usual, managing to retain a serious expression.

_Wow, who knew all those human days stuck working with Elijah would actually come in handy! _Kol mentally cheered, smirking ever so slightly at the fact that he had managed to pull off a serious expression inspired by the elder Mikaelson.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but before she was able to interject, Kol continued.

"The world is not black and white, Bonnie Bennett. Has Nik done terrible things? Hell yeah! But who in this irritatingly small world town hasn't? I mean, the things Damon's pulled over Stefan this century are almost Mikaelson worthy tricks! And let's not forget, even the sweet Caroline's murdered. In fact, I do recall she murdered twelve for you."

Pleased at the effect he had on her, Kol began pacing while she thought carefully. Guilt swarmed in the girl's stomach as she remembered the night her friend had killed the witches to save her. Obviously she knew Damon was no saint, but Bonnie Bennett was always rather difficult to crack. Because of her inability to counter, she stayed quiet, anticipating what the trickster would say next.

"We've all killed, Bon-Bon. And no offence to your intelligence, but I have to remind you—we're vampires, it's in our nature. Besides, you can't deny that they both make each other happy, whether Caroline admits it or not. Not to mention, a happy Klaus equals a happy Mystic Falls!" Kol decided to mercifully end on a cheerful note, winking enticingly at her.

"I won't sabotage your plans. But, I'm not going to exert all my effort until I'm sure that Operation Klaroline is the way to go." Bonnie replied diplomatically, straightening her spine as she imitated his pacing, challenging him with a small smirk of her own.

Kol glanced at her with an air of suspicion, "And how exactly, will you be sure, darling?" Kol whispered in her earlobe, causing Bonnie to involuntarily shiver at the ironically warm feeling of having him lean so close—_No, shut up, stupid hormones! _Bonnie cursed, reminding herself to salvage what was left of her pride.

She spun around calmly, invading _his _personal space for once. "Convince me." Bonnie said airily, confidently striding back to the direction of the entrance to the Grill.

"Is that a deal, Bon-Bon?" Kol called out, ready to celebrate triumphantly.

Bonnie nodded, looking back at the annoyingly attractive vampire. "Swear it?"

Putting on a pout reminiscent of Katherine, Bonnie tilted her head slightly "Don't trust me?"

Kol grinned, crossing his arms "Don't trust _me?" _he parroted playfully. "Smart girl."

Bonnie shook her head, the corners of her mouth threatening to quirk into a grin. "I, unlike certain species, keep my promises." With that, she mock waved bye before disappearing into the alcohol laced air and loud conversations in the bar.

On the other side of the Grill, Elijah cautiously slid behind Katherine who had previously attracted another young man's attention. He glared warningly at the drunk teenager who gulped, having the common sense to scurry away.

Katherine sighed flippantly, before pointedly scowling at him.

"Scaring my suitors away already, Elijah? How unusual, considering I'm _just business _to you anyway."

Elijah cringed, cursing his past self for being so careless to think that Katherine would've let the (completely untrue)remark go.

"Katerina, you know that isn't what I meant. Kol—" "Is right here!" Damn it.

Elijah took a deep breath, obviously fighting the urge to punch his brother right there and then. He always had the worst timing.

"Really, Kol? Now is not the time!"

Kol snickered childishly, smirking at the pair. "Okay, fine, but by the way, I'm holding a family meeting later. That is, if Bekah isn't too busy having fun with Steffie. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He hollered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before moving to the sidelines.

Elijah flushed at the obvious underlying meaning behind Kol's words, while Katherine hid a smile, keeping her poker face on.

"Family meetings, getting the big bad hybrid to actually –shocker- eat with humans alive? Looks like you have everything you've always wanted." Katherine noted, taking a long, calculated swig of her drink. She averted her gaze elsewhere, wrinkling her nose at the heated make out sessions all over the bar.

Elijah frowned at her implication, looking at her with complete sincerity "Not everything." He replied softly, that somehow rang loudly in her ears. She hesitated, returning his intense gaze as she waited for more.

Hesitation was clear in the way he paused awkwardly and shifted uncomfortably, Katherine observed, biting her lip in anticipation.

_No way. I am not making the first move this time, buddy, _she thought, irritation seeping through her veins. After all this time…he still wouldn't say it. To be fair, a part of her honed instincts knew that it wasn't his fault, one didn't trust Katherine Pierce, especially if one knew what she was capable of. However, if he didn't trust her now, how could he in the future? He knew how she felt about him, and yet he had shown interest in her annoying copy while not articulating his feelings about her.

Alcohol mixed with anger already equaled disaster. But alcohol mixed with an angry Katherine? Forget about it. Without thinking, she swooped in and kissed the Mikaelson.

Kol, Mikaelson, that is.

…

Stefan could feel a familiar adrenaline coursing through his veins, as he danced with the British blond girl. The loud music pulsated through the air, laced with drunken cheers of the people. Despite his initial inner protests, he couldn't deny he was enjoying himself a lot more than he thought he would.

Elena bothered him a lot less when he was with her, he realized, though the realization came with a slight twinge of nostalgic sadness.

"You want to get some air?" Rebekah shouted, eying the other sloppy couples critically. Stefan found himself nodding despite slight reservations, convincing himself that they were just two sort-of friends.

_Exes can be friends, right? I mean, we haven't even technically been exes for decades. _Stefan thought to himself, as he allowed her to gently guide him out into the cool air outside.

"Well, that was modern dancing for you," he joked, laughing as she wrinkled her nose.

"I had no idea modern dancing translated into drunk dancing with trashy music," Rebekah mused playfully, bumping her shoulder with his gently.

"You know, I happen to like modern dancing!" Stefan cried out, faux indigently, shaking his head before glancing up at the dark sky.

Rebekah snorted, relishing the quiet moment that passed by them. It was a loose sort of energy that was being shared by both of them, as they subconsciously laced their fingers together while they walked around aimlessly. She bit her lip anxiously, trying to quell the nervous butterflies that threatened to release themselves from the iron cage of denial in her stomach.

Stefan, on the other hand, had no idea of the inner turmoil she ran through, instead feeling the most relaxed he'd felt in days. There was no need for heartfelt, tearjerker speeches around her, or angst filled lines that only served the purpose of self explanation, she just seemed to understand, to really _know._

_Of course. She's going through the same thing with Matt, you idiot. _Stefan's easy going smile dropped slightly as he scolded himself, wondering briefly why he felt so disappointed at the revelation.

Of course, she noticed the shift in his mood. She always noticed him.

"Don't brood on me now, Mr. Modern Dancing!" Rebekah chided him jokingly, squeezing his hand supportively. _A friend, just be a friend. After all, you just need to get him to help with Kol's goddamn plan, _she rationalized.

Stefan chuckled lowly, squeezing back ever so subtly. "So, is there a particular reason you staged this mini intervention?" He asked knowingly.

Rebekah smirked, somewhat sheepishly. "What, isn't my oh-so-selfless heart enough a reason?" she teased, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically for effect.

Emitting a sigh, she dropped the act reluctantly. "How did you—"

"Find out about how you were supposed to convince me to help with Operation Klaro—something?"

Rebekah shook her head faux angrily, "I'm offended by that statement, Stefan! It's Operation _Klaroline."_

Stefan rolled his eyes, suppressing a silly smile "Forgive me for my mispronunciation, Princess Rebekah!" he joked, remembering a certain drunken party back when he was friends with Klaus and when he was _with her. _

Rebekah giggled, "Princess, I like that. Only from you though, don't you dare give Kol and co. any ideas! How'd you find out anyway?" she questioned curiously.

"_I know all." _Stefan recalled her earlier words with a playful mocking tone, nudging her softly.

After earning a 'are you serious' look, he relented. "I overheard you and Kol earlier at the bar."

Rebekah snorted, "That's more like it."

They reached the infamous Klaroline bench, both plopping down with collective sighs. Before Stefan could ask about the plan, Caroline herself sauntered out of the grill with a bored yet troubled look in her eye.

"Stefan," Caroline stopped abruptly as she realized her best friend had company "and…Rebekah?" Rebekah nodded rather stiffly, an uneasy tension forming between the three. Stefan cringed inwardly, wondering why they still couldn't get along, especially when they had so much in common.

"Hey, Care. How's your night been?" He asked, genuinely concerned much to Rebekah's dismay.

Caroline shrugged easily "There's been worse. I mean, the only highlight was Kol spilling his drink on Klaus." A flush easily crept up her cheeks as she remembered the compromising position they'd been in earlier in the night.

Stefan's eyes widened slightly "And was he pissed?" Rebekah rolled her eyes "It's Nik. Of course he was."

Caroline shook her head, a faint smile appearing on her lips "He handled it well. I helped him clean it up, so…"

_I'm sure she did, _Rebekah thought to herself, holding her tongue for 'the plan's sake'.

Stefan laughed openly at the implied action, causing Caroline to back track quickly "Obviously not like that—and you might want to know that Katherine kissed Kol."

"WHAT?!" Rebekah shouted, a little louder than necessary though Stefan looked equally dumbfounded. "I didn't know she was into him too."

"That would have been a good thing to open with!" Rebekah exclaimed, immediately shooting up from her comfortable spot on the bench. Caroline rolled her eyes at the other girl's theatrics, holding back from retorting snarkily.

"It's not like Elijah will retaliate, it's _Elijah. _He's the sane one!" Caroline argued, crossing her arms defensively as she prayed she was right.

Stefan's snicker soon turned into a cough as he received a glare.

"He isn't so sane when it comes to _her." _Rebekah grumbled darkly, storming into the Grill and leaving Stefan and Caroline outside.

"Might want to call Klaus just in case," Stefan teased, causing Caroline to slap him lightly on the arm.

"You are so not one to talk." Caroline muttered, though a part of her was literally considering his proposition thoughtfully.

Moments later, Rebekah emerged in a wet, beer stained dress with two guilty looking boys—er—men.

"Get. Klaus." She hissed, smacking her brothers both in the back of the head.

Caroline nodded somewhat sympathetically, managing to vampire speed carefully without being in sight of any mortals, until her destination, the Mikaelson mansion.

_This is a bad idea, _Caroline thought with the feeling of slight inner panic building up as she approached the intimidating entrance. _This is why you think before do, _she chastised herself, an inner debate on whether to knock or not raged on in her mind.

Thankfully, the door swung open revealing a very pleased British hybrid.

"Hello, sweetheart."

A.N read and review please! Once again, I decided to cut it in half because I didn't want to bore you guys by making it too long


End file.
